A Very Veggie Beach Party!
'''A Very Veggie Beach Party! '''is a compilation video featuring various VeggieTales shorts and songs, all incorporating a theme of friendship. Plot Bob and Larry are relaxing on the beach and welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob says that they are taping the show live on the beach today as they are joined by many of their veggie friends, who want to share some stories and songs with the kids. Junior thinks this is a great opportunity to share some stories and songs that have to deal with being friends. After all, they all are together as friends. Bob wonders if Larry has anything he wants to share first. He, in fact, does. The story goes very appropriately with the beach theme too. He introduces "Larry's Lagoon." Bob thinks that was a great story to share. Junior has a story next. He wants everyone to here the story of "Lenny and the Lost Birthday". After the story, it's time for a sand castle building contest. Archibald is the judge. He judges castles made by Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, the French Peas, and Pa Grape. Archibald declares Pa Grape as the winner. Jimmy gets envious. Bob wonders why Jimmy is so angry. Jerry says it's because they wanted to win. Bob thinks it's time to share another story about friendship and getting along. He introduces "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle." Jimmy thinks that was a story he definitely needed to see. Larry thinks the show has been going for a long time now. Bob agrees, and thinks they should wrap it all up with one more story. Archibald asks if they can tell the story of "The Asparagus of LaMancha." It has a great theme of friendship within. Bob is more than happy to share that story, because it is, after all, a Veggie classic. After the stories, everybody is winding down from their fun at the beach. Scooter thinks they picked some amazing stories. Bob then decides it's time to talk about what they learned today. In the story of Larry's Lagoon, they learned that being good friends with each other means learning how to forgive others when they make some big mistakes. In Lenny and the Lost Birthday, they learned that no matter the tough times they are facing, they can count on God and the love of others to help them in their time of need. In MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle, they learned that we need to be able to get along and cooperate with others in order to establish strong friendships. In The Asparagus of LaMancha they learned that we need to stick with our friends through thick and thin, no matter how odd or bad the circumstances are. The Veggies then sign off. Bob wonders if anyone has sunscreen. Stories Included First_Mate_&_The_Skipper_(AKA_Captain).jpg|Larry's Lagoon MV5BNjE5ODI4OTUyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTY0MTE1Nw@@._V1_.jpg|Lenny and the Lost Birthday Group2Cutting.jpg|MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle theasparagusoflamancha.jpg|The Asapragus of LaMancha Silly Songs Included bff.jpg|Best Friends Forever EndangeredLove12.png|Endangered Love 082011d914195616ffa4fed63c679a20.png|Perfect Puppy DonutsForBenny24.png|Donuts For Benny Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Some Veggies Went To Sea * The Forgiveness Song * Best Friends Forever * Things Will Get Better * Endangered Love * We're Barber-barians * Chog Norius * The Worst Barber-barian * Perfect Puppy * Oh MacLarry * Donuts For Benny * What We Have Learned Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Lovey Asparagus * Palmy the Palm Tree * Laura Carrot * Mom Asparagus * Libby Asparagus * Percy Pea * Scooter Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Pa Grape * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Petunia Rhubarb * Chog Norius * Turnips * Miss Acmetha * Annie Onion Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb Category:Compilations